


how to date an angel

by kn1ghtofh34rt



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Boyfriends, Danganronpa AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Saimami, amasai, angel au, angel shuichi, gay people, ill explain in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn1ghtofh34rt/pseuds/kn1ghtofh34rt
Summary: And okay..just because maybe i dream of kissing him in the morning sun doesn't mean i have a crush. And just because it makes my heart skip a beat when i make him giggle or he grabs my hand or he looks at me like that doesn't mean i am gay for Shuichi Saihara.But. If he hypothetically asked me out, hypothetically, I'd say yes.......shuichi is an angel who lives with rantaro, and rantaros a gay idiot
Relationships: Saimami - Relationship, amasai - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	how to date an angel

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is based off an au where shuichi is an angel. he was kicked out of his family for reasons, but that isnt discussed, and moves in with rantaro. rantaro is an idiot who doesnt pick up on gay things but its fine. uh yeah. kinda slow burny. theyre really fucking gay. and i didnt edit it so it might be shit but its fine

Rule one: Do not scare them.

Shuichi moved in with me this week. To be fair, i've never lived with an angel before so how was i supposed to know about this? It was a few days into living together. We'd been casual friends and talked mainly online previously, but when Shuichi needed a place to live I was the closest he could find that would accept him. I'm not complaining at all. I'd been looking for a roommate and a cute awkward boy was perfect, even if he had massive feathery wings. One thing I didn't take into account was how much those wings got in the way.  
We were warming up to each other. We ate together and watched tv. Nothing too close, just things bros would do. So, like any good friend, I decided to surprise Shu.  
He came home from getting groceries one day, and I hid. I hid behind the door to the kitchen and held my breath. I don't know if anges have a heightened sense of hearing, but I didn't want to take any chances. As he stepped around the corner I jumped out and yelled “Boo!!” catching him completely off guard.  
Bad idea.  
His wings spread fast. Too fast to see and knocked over not only me, but the vase on the table, the chair beside the table, the table itself, the painting on the wall one of my sisters made, the groceries, and a warm cup of coffee I forgot about. Not only that but he got extremely pissed at me, as he was now covered in a tomato he'd stepped on, flowers and coffee.  
On the bright side, he smelt a lot better. 

Rule two: Do not fluster them.

We aren't dating. Hell, I don't even know if Shuichi likes guys. But all i will say on the matter, is Shuichi is fucking ethereal. I mean, no homo, but his smile is dazzling and his teeth are shiny and white, and when he blushes it's so warm and adorable. He's attractive in an angelic way. The kind that makes you doubt he's real. And i'd be lying if i said i hadn't thought of kissing him at least once.  
We’d lived together almost a week and a half, and after the scaring incident we'd taken to more friendly ways of teasing. It was more simple pranks that didn't cause harm and gentle vocal teasing as well.  
Sometimes, when I did something a typical husband would do (the laundry, cooking, cleaning the cats litter) he'd tease me about how I'd win over so many girls. Funny joke. And i'd tease him about being emo cause lets face it. If you're going to dress in all back with eyeliner, I am legally allowed to call you emo. It's the rules.  
Anyways, one day we sat down for lunch together, and Shuichi yawned.  
It seemed to be a frequent problem of Shuichis that his sleep schedule was fucked, as well as his eating habits. And being the loving friend i am, i decided it was the perfect time to tease him.  
“Being so pretty must be exhausting, hm?” i commented.  
Yet again, bad idea from me.  
His whole fucking face turned an adorable shade of red. That was normal. But then he started glowing. His skin lit up like a goddamn beacon and I probably would have gone blind if I hadn't covered my eyes. I swear on all my travels I'd never seen anything brighter than the sun, yet here in my own home it happened.  
“Rantaro!” He whined. Clearly embarrassed at the reaction he'd given off.  
I didn't think much of it after that.

Rule three: Angels Can't Retain Heat.

It was at least a month after Shuichi moved in. Slowly we become more comfortable with each other. When I got excited Shuichi would give me a highfive. When Shuichi was reading, I'd often come along and ruffle his hair.  
As you'd expect, his hair is incredibly soft.  
Anyways, a few times we'd be in the store together and Shuichi would grab my hand to point something out. I admit, it made my heart skip a beat and it was hard to focus on anything, but one thing I did notice was how cold his hands were. I wondered if he'd let me buy him some gloves.  
But Shu never seemed that cold. He never shivered or had goosebumps. Can angels even have goosebumps? So it came as a surprise when Shuichi asked if I'd hold him one night.  
It was late November and definitely getting more chilly. I wore my big sweaters whenever I could. However Shuichi couldn't because his wings wouldn't fit. I don't even know how angel clothes work.  
We finished up an episode of The Price Is Right, (it's become a tradition to watch it before bed) and I noticed Shuichi shivering. I didn't say anything cause i figured he'd be okay.  
We bid each other goodnight, and went our separate ways to our rooms.  
I had finally settled in and was starting to drift off when I heard a knock on the door. I sat up quickly, worried Shuichi wasn't okay. Maybe he'd gotten sick? What would an angel vomit even look like? But when i opened the door, shuichi was standing there completely fine and healthy, but blushing a little.  
“Ah.sorry to bother you but uh..would it be okay if i slept with you tonight? It's just a little cold out and uh.. My body can't retain heat. Usually I'd sleep on my heater but it doesn't seem to be working..”  
God how was he that fucking adorable.  
“Yeah of course! Come on in! I would've set something up I know.” I smiled at him warmly. I could tell he was nervous.  
“Are you sure? You don't have to of course! It just you're really warm and-”  
I silenced him by grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.  
“Of course man, I don't mind.”  
I slid back into bed, unsure of how angels slept. I mean..his wings were so big he couldn't sleep on his back or side cause that'd be uncomfortable, right?  
He tucked his wings in and crawled in beside me, not making any moves. I could see him blushing in the lowlight. My heart beat faster. What was I thinking? Sleeping with Shuichi? It didn't mean anything though of course. He wasn't gay or anything… And there's no way he'd ever like me. So yeah. It doesn't mean anything.  
I shifted closer to him and tapped his arm lightly.  
“It's okay. You're safe with me. How do you want to do this?”  
He smiled at me before shifting closer and tucking himself under my arm. He was freezing. I rubbed his back gently as he tentatively placed a hand on my chest. I wonder if he can feel how quickly my heart is beating. I didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep with him, as I was nervous. But he was really comfortable and cuddly, and soon enough I drifted off with him in my arms.

Rule 4: Be Careful Of The Wings

As the days trickled into December and the nights grew colder, Shuichi and I kept sleeping together.  
He was a good sleeping partner. He didn't snore or move around, not that I'd complain if he did. Infact, sleeping together evened out our sleep schedules.  
Wed grown a lot comfier together. Shuichi was now comfortable enough to sleep on top of me with his wings spread out. It was honestly adorable.  
Sometimes i'd wake up and he'd still be asleep on top of me. I'd play with his hair and twirl it between my fingers. When he'd wake up the sunlight would reflect off his golden eyes and I swear I've never felt so at home.  
One day, I thought he'd fallen asleep before me. I gently traced his hair and then down his back like I did some nights when he was upset. Then out of curiosity, I traced his shoulder blade and began to inspect the way his wings connected to them.  
I never really thought of them before, but the wings really worked as like an extra pair of arms. They were muscles on their own and the way they connected was fascinating. There were shorter feathers by the base, almost like furr. Absentmindedly I started to rub them as it looked like a good place to touch.  
That was when I realized Shuichi was actually awake.  
He curled into my neck and let out a soft whine. Not like anything horny, but like the equivalent to a cat purring.  
I froze. Was it really okay for me to touch him like this?  
“Ah i'm sorry i thought you were asleep...is this okay?”  
Shuichi shifted sleepily and pressed himself further into me “yes it's okay.. Please?”  
And i mean, i'm not gay, but when a sleepy angel begs to be pet it's kind of hard to say no.  
So I ran my hands along his wings. I stroked them gently and he hummed and purred and curled into me. I could feel him breathing harder and I could see how happy he was. Holy shit that was adorable. Soon after he fell asleep, clutching my shirt and sighing happily.  
I'd have to keep this in mind.

Rule 5: Some Angels Are Gay

It was christmas eve. Wed spent the last month cuddling every night. But it's not gay. No homo. Nope.  
And okay..just because maybe i dream of kissing him in the morning sun doesn't mean i have a crush. And just because it makes my heart skip a beat when i make him giggle or he grabs my hand or he looks at me like that doesn't mean i am gay for Shuichi Saihara.  
But. If he hypothetically asked me out, hypothetically, I'd say yes.  
I was tempted to put up mistletoe but that'd be a little too fruity for my taste.  
Anyhow, we were spending Christmas together because Shuichi's parents suck and half my family is missing and the other half is..well that doesn't matter.  
I cooked us up a turkey and some cranberry jam and Shuichi made fresh bread (ever since I mentioned homemade bread reminded me of my childhood he's made it weekly).  
I piled the last of my gifts under the shitty tree we picked up at the store. Seriously it looks like Charlie Brown's christmas tree. Shuichi told me not to overdo it, but when your fathers a rich asshole whose credit card information you stole it's kind of hard to not do something for the absolute sweetheart you've been living with.  
I got him a new hat after he lost his old one, I also got him some essential oils (lavender to be exact) as he mentioned it reminded him of his home. And maybe i got him a gold ring to match the septum piercing he has, (i think it's his halo?). And it's definitely not me discretely telling him i like him or anything because that would be gay.  
I zoned back into Shuichi eating the turkey on the bread he made. It was a little crispy but he didn't seem to mind. I smiled and took a bite of my own.  
Fast forward, we were going to bed together again when Shuichi grabbed my hand. He looked anxious. I asked him what was wrong and he just looked at the ground.  
When suddenly his hand was on the back of my neck. I'm a few inches taller than him. Tall enough to kiss his forehead. And suddenly he was looking up at me with those big golden eyes and he was smiling and blushing and I don't think I'd ever seen him look so happy.  
Panicking slightly I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in tighter, and his face was getting closer and he was blushing harder and I started to sweat wondering what he was doing. But then it clicked.  
Oh. Oh shit.  
How had i not noticed god i'm a fucking idiot. He was blushing and looking at me curiously and before I could think I pressed my lips to his.  
Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Fuck holy fuck wow.  
Holy fuck.  
He was kissing me back and I was pressing my face farther into his and his hand found its way to my hair and he was pulling it gently and I swore I could've just melted there. And then Shuichi started to glow and his wings popped open but I kept kissing him. I cradled his face and I didn't want to let go. I wanted this. I wanted him so badly.  
He pulled back blushing and glowing hot. I grinned.  
I didn't let go of his face and we just stood there for a minute, before I pushed my nose to his and he stuttered cutely.  
“Ah- was that okay?”  
I laughed, wanting to tease him. But I didn't. “Yeah. You don't know how long i've waited for that.”

So..maybe i am gay. And angels can be gay too. And now i'm in a gay relationship with the pretty angel boy who makes my heart skip a beat and takes my breath away. And maybe I'm the happiest I've ever been. And maybe...Just maybe i finally found my home.


End file.
